War of Worlds
by fangsandvampirates
Summary: She stared at him with hard blue eyes. "You are supposed to be dead." Dean cracked a smile. "That's not the first time I've heard those words." "How about this, Dean Winchester: welcome to the year 2034." (picks up a little after 9x09)
1. Introduction

Dean didn't know what the hell had just happened. One minute he was opening the door to a supposedly abandoned warehouse, and the next minute, he found himself facing down at least a dozen shotguns that were pointed at his chest.

"Whoa," he huffed out, slowly lifting his hands in surrender.

Dean looked at the blank faces that were staring back him until a voice said, "Stand down."

The shotguns were immediately lowered, but the Winchester still found himself surrounded. A small break was formed in the circle to make way for a young woman to step through.

She stared at him with hard blue eyes. "You are supposed to be dead."

Dean cracked a smile. "That's not the first time I've heard those words."

"How about this, Dean Winchester: welcome to the year 2034."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so...this is my newest version of "Never Surrender." But it's completely different. I'm hoping that this one goes better than that one did.

Enjoy :)

Kisses, Rachel


	2. Chapter One

_She stared at him with hard blue eyes. "You are supposed to be dead."_

_Dean cracked a smile. "That's not the first time I've heard those words."_

_"How about this, Dean Winchester: welcome to the year 2034."_

"Excuse me?" asked Dean.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the girl demanded.

"I…don't know," he said. "I just found myself here. I'm from 2014."

A sudden sadness filled the girl's eyes. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you'll be dead in a year."

Dean cleared his throat. "So you're tellin' me that I've technically been dead for nineteen years?"

The girl nodded. "Technically."

Someone within the circle scoffed. "The head bitch'll get a kick out of seeing him."

The girl turned her attention to him. "She won't find out." She addressed the rest of the occupants of the room. "She _can't_ find out. She killed him and his brother once already. She doesn't need to do it again. You're all dismissed."

The room cleared out immediately, leaving Dean, the girl and two others: a male and a female.

"Who's the 'she' that won't find out I'm here?" asked Dean.

The girl waved the question away. "All in due time, Winchester. All in due time. In the meantime, this is Indigio Lane and Grey McIntire," she said, pointing to the individuals behind her. "My name is Maecyn. You can call me Mace."

Dean smiled slightly, still a little shaken about what was happening. It wasn't every day that he suddenly found himself twenty years in the future. Granted, he was used to ending up somewhere that he wasn't supposed to be, but he hated having to see where he and his brother were going to end up. And apparently they were soon going to not be alive. And _stay_ not alive.

"Where…am I?" he asked carefully.

"That's classifi-"

"Grey," Mace interrupted the female. "Go check on our inside man, would you?"

Grey lowered her head, glaring daggers at Dean then left the room. "Whatever you say, Captain."

"She doesn't like me much, does she?" wondered Dean.

"Your deaths are what started the war," explained Indigio. "Many people have suffered."

"It's a war. There are always casualties." Mace paused. "Unfortunately my father is added to the long list of the dead."

Indigio hung his head, obviously mourning that loss.

Mace looked at Dean. "In answer to your question, we are in what used to be Lawrence, Kansas. Your birthplace _and_ mine. This is our headquarters." She motioned to the room that was empty apart from a chalkboard on one of the walls and a few chairs. On the chalkboard was a crudely drawn map of the United States where several of the states were crossed out, leaving most of the Midwest blank. Kansas and Illinois were circled, as was Kentucky. Dean figured that these were the locations of the sides of the war.

Speaking of war… "So, who's all involved in this war?" Dean looked to Mace who seemed to be the one in charge.

"It's humans and angels versus angels versus demons," came the reply.

"And which side am I on right now?"

"The humans and angels," answered Indigio. "Considering a majority of us are the offspring of both, we've been able to come together."

"So a lot of you are Nephilim or what?"

"Something like that. Except we're the products of the fallen angels. So we aren't fully Nephilim," Mace said.

"You say 'we' like you two are." Dean was totally lost. He didn't figure that the fallen angels in his time were getting down and dirty with humans. He silently hoped that whatever liar angel was inside Sam wasn't doing the nasty. He didn't want to suddenly run into his niece or nephew.

Mace and Indigio nodded.

"Well, Indigio is. My parents were both fallen angels."

"That's why Mace is our leader," explained Indigio. "Because she's the strongest of all of us."

"Someone had to take over for my father," she grumbled.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Would I know him?"

Mace nodded, sighing. "But, we need to get you a disguise before we go anywhere else."

"A disguise?"

"Well we can't have you wandering around here when you're supposed to be dead, now can we?"

Dean groaned. "I guess not."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you go. Chapter One. I hope it's okay so far. And I know the intro was so short, but whatever.

I wanted to at least get chapter one up (and maybe chapter two) before the next semester began next week.

Enjoy!

Kisses, Rachel


	3. Chapter Two

_Mace [sighed]. "But, we need to get you a disguise before we go anywhere else."_

_"A disguise?"_

_"Well we can't have you wandering around here when you're supposed to be dead, now can we?"_

_Dean groaned. "I guess not."_

Dean didn't know how, but together, Mace and Indigio managed to disguise him. They told him that he looked like himself only to them, but to everyone else, he looked like a twenty year old African American man.

"How…on earth did you manage this?" Dean asked, still not completely convinced he was hidden from everybody.

"Just a simple spell. I altered all the human's and angel's memories a little," Mace explained, tossing the ingredients they had used into the trashcan. "To them, you've been here for a few days and are an old friend of mine. Unfortunately, your disguise won't hold with the demons. So if the Queen orders a confrontation—"

"And she will," interrupted Indigio.

Mace nodded, but otherwise didn't acknowledge the interruption. "You will have to stay near the middle of my group. She'll surely call Bartholomew to the fronts as well and I don't have control over his men."

"You mean that bastard's still alive?" Dean huffed, not happy.

Indigio and Mace looked grim.

The red headed boy pointed at the map, his finger directing Dean's gaze to the circle around Kentucky. "That's where his army is. We're Kansas, and the Queen is in Pontiac, Illinois."

"Are you ever going to tell me who 'The Queen' is?"

"Hopefully not," answered Mace. "I don't want you to try and change our past, your future. It never works anyways."

Dean had a guess as to who the 'Queen' was, and he really hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. If he had to be killed by _her_, he wasn't looking forward to it. He'd take the hellhounds over her any day.

"Anyways, we should probably give you a tour of the Compound." Mace's voice brought Dean out of his imagination where he was visualizing stabbing his pictured Queen in the face, much like he'd done with the bastard angel Zachariah.

"Whatever you say, _Boss_," said Dean. Mace looked like she didn't like the nickname, but he didn't care.

He didn't even pay attention on the tour. He figured he wouldn't be allowed to leave her side anyways, so why bother learning the grounds?

Dean was right about that, anyways. In every room they went to, Mace introduced him as 'Mikael,' a hunter from her past. She told people that if they see him and either her or Indigio aren't around, that they were to make sure that 'Mikael' stayed put; he wasn't allowed to wander the Compound on his own.

He didn't really care about that. He knew that all the action would be surrounding the person in charge, and that person was Maecyn.

The only place that made Dean exit the world of his imagination was the garage. Especially one vehicle that was inside: a shiny, sleek '67 Chevy Impala. _His_ Impala.

Dean stepped towards his beloved Baby up Mace grabbed his arm.

"She isn't yours anymore," she said, holding a set of keys in her other hand. "She's mine."

Dean grumbled. He was twenty years into the future. He and his brother were dead. The world was in an all-out war. And his car was being manned by some teenager.

He wanted _gone_.

* * *

Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. I'm so sorry. It's been forever since I've updated and I apologize!

This chapter was kind of everywhere and that's probably because I wrote half of it in my writing class at college. (Whoops, lol).

I don't know if you guys are 'struggling' on pronouncing Indigio, but here's how it's said in my head: Inn-dee-gee-oh.

Hopefully next chapter, I'll get in some background on Maecyn and Indigio and the "War of Worlds" but I can make no promise on when that will be up.

Thanks to all of you who have read so far!

I love you!

Kisses,

Rachel


End file.
